


Breakfast

by radieoactive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radieoactive/pseuds/radieoactive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a human and living with the Winchesters. Just some Sastiel fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Sam cracked an egg on the edge of the pan, letting the yolk fall into it. Grabbing a utensil from the counter, he focused on his current task, oblivious to the man who was walking into the kitchen. Castiel yawned and he looked at Sam curiously. He sneaked over to Sam, footsteps light, careful to not make any noise. Suddenly, Sam felt two arms wrap around his waist, and he looked back.

 

“Castiel?” Sam called. Castiel nuzzled his face into the Sam's back, making Sam smile. “Good morning.”

 

Finally, Castiel let go, and Sam gave him a chaste kiss. Castiel looked up at Sam and then at the breakfast Sam was making. “You hungry? I'm making eggs. Maybe some bacon.” Castiel smiled shyly.

 

“Yes, that would be nice,” He answered, and Sam faced the pan again. Castiel walked over to the coffee maker, lazily taking out the cup of coffee from it. Taking a sip from the cup, he walked over to the small dinner table and sat down.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Sam asked, looking at Castiel. “I did. The bed was very comfortable with you in it.” Sam smiled, putting the scrambled eggs and a few pieces of bacon on a plate for Castiel. Swiftly, he put the plate on the table in front of Castiel, and went back to the stove. Castiel reached towards a kitchen drawer, opening it and grabbing a fork. He shoved the food into his mouth, savoring the taste and almost forgetting to chew it. Castiel was still getting used to being a human, and concepts like eating were still foreign to him. After Castiel lost his grace and became human, Sam and Dean decided to give up hunting for a while, and they invited Castiel to come and live with them. Sam thought it was a good idea to help Castiel learn human concepts and practice having a normal life. 

 

Castiel stared at Sam while he was eating, watching Sam's every move, studying him. Sam swore he could feel Castiel's eyes looking through him like a crystal ball. After Sam finished preparing his own food, he sat down in the chair across Castiel. 

 

“I don't understand how humans can do this. Doesn't it get tiring?” Castiel asked Sam, trying to break the silence between them. Sam shook his head. “You get used to it. Eating's fun for some people.” Castiel's eyes widened, and he looked at Sam like he was crazy. 

 

“Very.. weird.” Castiel went back to eating and Sam chuckled. Yeah, this was going to be a long process. 

 

Sam leaned over and pecked Castiel. The ex-angel still had much to learn, but Sam was willing to help him every step of the way. Castiel soon realized he was lucky for this, and kissed Sam in return. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
